Rafe and Paige honeymoon in new vestroia
by mangafa
Summary: Rafe and Paige spending their honeymoon in new vestroia
1. Chapter 1

Now that Rafe and Paige are finally married they both decided to spend their honeymoon in New Vestroia.

Wolfurio teleported them to New Vestroia as both Rafe and Paige looked around,''So this is New Vestroia the home of all Bakugan.''Rafe said as they both saw some bakugans living in peace with each other.

Boulderon and Wolfurio were in real form of course as Paige was wondering about something,''Alright then what shall we do first here?''Paige asked as Rafe was thinking. ''Well we could have a little sightseeing here to see some beautiful places,here in New Vestroia.''Rafe answered.

Paige nodded and she liked the idea,''Then why are we waiting for let's go.''Paige said with eager. Rafe then took her hand as Paige blushed. With Wolfurio and Boulderon they first walked up to a forest were some ventus and aquos bakugan are. ''I must say that New Vestroia isn't a bad place after all to live.''Boulderon said.

''You're right Boulderon New Vestroia is a beautiful place just like Neathia.''Wolfurio replied. Then Rafe and Paige went of their bakugan partners as Rafe looked at her,''How about a nice walk here in the forest my dear Paige?''Rafe asked.

Paige smiled,''That's sounds good.''Paige answered.

Rafe and Paige then walked hand in hand throught the forest together as Wolfurio and Boulderon walked with them.

''We stay alert if something might happen.''Wolfurio said as Boulderon agreed.

A minute later Rafe and Paige saw a beautiful waterfall near the forest,''What a nice place to take a break.''Rafe said.

Both then had of course brought some camping stuff with them as Paige started to make the tent up for the night.

After they both where done with the tent as it was time to have some lunch together as Paige made something for Rafe,''here my dear Rafe as I made this stew for you before we packed some camping stuff.''Paige said as she gave Rafe dish with her selfmade stew.''I hope it tastes good .''Paige thought.

As Rafe saw the look on Paige's face,he deciced to test her stew,then he tried the stew.''Hmm thats a great stew you made there,my dear Paige.''Rafe said as he continued to eat the stew and he enjoyed the meal.

''Say Paige did you asked Linus to help you with the stew?.''Wolfurio asked.

Paige sweatdropped.''Well actually I asked Linus if he could teach me how to cook, and to tell you the truth Wolfurio its actually Linus stew that Rafe is eating right now,as my stew was a bit bad at taste Linus told me as he tried it, but dont tell rafe that it was Linus stew please Wolfurio.''Paige said to Wolfurio.''I promise you that I wont tell Rafe.''Wolfurio replied.''Thanks Wolfurio.''Paige said.

As Rafe looked at his wife after he finished his meal.''Paige my dear you didnt eat something from the stew.''Rafe said as he looked worried at his wife.''Dont worry my lovely Rafe, I will now sitt next to you and eat a sandwich.''Paige said as she then sat next to Rafe.''I am glad that Paige is so cheerful.''Rafe thought.

As night falls.

Paige fell asleep as Rafe went to a river to wash the dishes.

After he was done with the dishes, he looked at his wife.''Wolfurio that stew was actually from Linus,am I right Wolfurio.''Rafe asked.''No Rafe Paige made the stew .''Wolfurio said.''you dont need to lie to me Wolfurio.''Rafe said.''But how did you know that It was actually from Linus?.''Wolfurio asked.''Because I saw how Paige asked Linus to help her how to make stew,I saw how much Paige tried to make some stew for me,but then her stew cooked over, and as Linus tried her stew then he told her that it tastes very nasty,I saw how sad Paige was after Linus told her that it was very bad.''Rafe explained.

''So that means that you eat her selfmade stew instead from Linus's stew?.''Wolfurio asked.''Thats right Wolfurio I tried her stew and it didnt tastes not so bad at all,and I dont wanted to hurt her feelings.''Rafe said as he looked at Paige.

''I must say that you are truly a gentle man.''Wolfurio said.

''Then I will bring Paige to bed now before she catch a cold.''Rafe said as he walked up to her and carried her inside the tent as he laid her down on the bed,and placed a blanket over her as he kissed her on the cheek.''Good night my dear Paige and thanks for the stew.''Rafe whispered. then he went to sleep as well.

End of chaptor one..

Next chaptor will be that Rafe and Paige are spending time together.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next morning..

Rafe was early up as Paige was still sleeping as Rafe looked at her,''Today I will spend some time together with her.''Rafe thought. Then Paige woke up and opened her eyes,''Good morning my dear Paige.''Rafe said in a gentle tone.

''You too good morning my beloved Rafe.''Paige replied as she blushed.

Then Rafe smiled at her,''Shall we today go to the mountains to watch the stars tonight?''Rafe asked and Paige nodded. ''That sounds romantic Rafe.''Paige answered as she blushed.

A hour later they both were done with breakfast Rafe took her hand as they both then left the forest and they encountered some bakugans outside the forest,''Wow so many bakugan living here.''Paige said. Rafe smiled as he saw Paige looked cheerful today. One of the bakugans then looked at them as the aquos bakugan never saw a gundalian and a neathian before. ''I never saw such people before here in vestroia.''The Bakugan thought.

Rafe and Paige then walked further together with Wolfurio and Boulderon to a beautiful wasteland were some mountains are. Rafe and Paige then went up to the mountains as they finally reach the top,to watch the nice view. As suddenly then a earthquake splitted the ground between them as Paige could feel something shaking on the ground. When the ground then splitted were Paige was standing as she looked on the ground, as she slowly fell. Then Rafe noticed that she was hanging on the cliff,''Hold on my dear Paige I got you!''Rafe said as he then held her hand tightly.

Rafe then lifed her up as she was scared that she could fall to her death, and Rafe embraced her,''Are you okay my dear Paige?''Rafe asked. Paige nodded as she rested her head to his chest.''Oh Rafe I was so scared that I could fall.''Paige answered.

Rafe comforted her by hugging her close to him,''So long as I am here with you,I promise you that I will protect you from any danger.''Rafe said as he embraced her and looked at her as Paige then felt safe in his arms.

Both then gazed at each other's eyes and Rafe helped her to get up as he took her hand as Paige blushed and she looked at him lovely,''Rafe is so a noble gentle and so romantic as he cares about me.''Paige thought as she blushed and held his hand tighty.

After that Rafe helped her to get up and they then saw that the sun was going under as it was a very beautiful sight seeing how beautiful the sky was as well. Rafe and Paige were holding hands and together they looked at the sunset,''The sunset is so beautiful here Rafe.''Paige said. And Rafe looked at her,''Paige is also beautiful.''Rafe thought and smiled.

As night falls...

The stars appeared in the sky as both Rafe and Paige looked at the stars,''The stars are so beautiful.''Rafe thought as he looked at the stars as then suddenly a falling star showed up,''Rafe look a falling star, and let us wish for something.''Paige said as she then closed her eyes and thought about someting. Rafe smiled and he also closed his eyes his eyes as well. ''I wish that I and Paige wil stay together forever.''Rafe thought as he then opened his eyes again.

Then Paige also opened her eyes again as she then looked at her husband lovely,''What did you wished for my dear Paige?''Rafe asked as Paige smiled at him lovely back. ''Well that's a secret dear Rafe.''Paige answered as she blushed.

''Even it is a secret what she wished for as I hope that our wish will come true.''Rafe thought as he then put a arm around her and Paige blushed as she noticed that Rafe was holding her in his arms. ''My dear Paige did you enjoyed our honeymoon?''Rafe asked his wife. Paige smiled and blushed,''Yes Rafe I enjoyed our honeymoon here in new vestroia, as I am glad that we are married.''Paige answered.

''I am glad to hear that my dear Paige.''Rafe replied as he and Paige then embraced each other and he pulled her close to his face,as he then placed a hand on Paige's face. Rafe then slowly stroked her face gentley and Paige enjoyed as her heart was beating fast. ''I am so glad that I have Rafe as my beloved husband.''Paige thought.

After he then stroked her face as he then closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips, and Paige also closed her eyes to kiss Rafe as well. Wrapping her arms around his neck as Rafe's arms are around her waist.

During their kiss Paige melted into the kiss as she then fell slowly asleep in his arms, as Rafe broke the kiss and held his wife in his arms,''I better bring her back to our tent for now.''Rafe thought.

Back at their tent...

Rafe carried her the whole way back here to their tent as he went inside the tent. As he then put Paige to her bed and he looked at her as she was smiling in her sleep,''Good night my sweet dear Paige.''Rafe said as he stroked her face and he too went to sleep.

Both Wolfurio and Boulderon looked at them as Wolfurio then turned to Boulderon,''Boulderon did Paige told you what she really wished for?''Wolfurio asked as Boulderon nodded.''Do you really want to know that Wolfurio?''Boulderon answered. ''Just tell me already!''Wolfurio said.

''Alright I tell you, what Paige did wished for that she want to have children with Rafe together.''Boulderon replied as Wolfurio was speechless,''Is that true Boulderon?''Wolfurio asked. ''Yes it is.''Boulderon answered as he remembered the night.

BOULDERON'S FLASHBACK

As the moment of the falling star Paige closed her Eyes as Boulderon looked at Paige as she had closed her eyes, as he heard then Paige was saying something,''I wish that Rafe and I could have children together.''Paige said in a very soft tone.

END OF BOULDERON'S FLASHBACK.

Wolfurio then starts to understand this,''I didn't know that she wished for that.''Wolfurio said as he looked at Paige.

The End.


End file.
